


【900G】当你老了

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 盖文53岁了，在糟蹋自己身体方面比汉克还略胜一筹的他终于尝到了恶果





	【900G】当你老了

**Author's Note:**

> 含老年车

当你老了，  
头发花白，睡意沉沉，  
倦坐摇椅，伴着炉光，  
你曾眷恋的温柔眼神是否还在身旁?

 

当鬓角的白发已经多到无论怎么转换角度都会扎眼地显现在镜子里时，盖文知道自己也许真的老了。  
这些该死的散布的的白发甚至比当年满头银丝的汉克还要命。比起被痛苦折磨的一夜白首，被时间用钝刀磨头才是更让盖文无法忍受的事情。  
他支撑住盥洗盆的右臂因为施力而微微发抖，像昨天录笔录时的那个讨厌的帕金森老头似的，不再饱满坚硬的肌肉在脏兮兮的镜面里抖个不停。  
盖文用左手给了它一拳。

事实上自己的身体正在衰老的这件事实早就可见一斑，只是他一直不想承认。比如追踪犯人时他已经完全跟不上搭档奈斯的速度——虽然现在追逐战几乎成了仿生人的专属任务，就连刚入局子的小年轻都鲜有愿意挥洒汗水冒险玩跑酷的，但盖文还是顽固地坚持着，凭借自己唯一优于塑料的经验玩命挣扎在第一线。然而代价就是越来越多的骨骼和肌肉的损伤。  
疯狗。他常常听到背地里警局那些小孩这么形容他。没错，这就是他如今成为副队长的原因。虽然更大的原因可能是安德森这个老家伙终于退休了，但是盖文拒绝承认这一点。  
已经67岁的汉克早就退休了，而他那只漂亮的小塑料像照顾老父亲一样贴心地照料他，简直就像是在保姆工作的间期来警局兼职一样。  
“盖文……”  
当然自己的也致力于如此。  
盖文翻着白眼，在奈斯的监视下放弃了那杯加糖过度的咖啡。  
9:07。  
正是没有要他命的出勤，没完没了的巡逻和难吃的工作简餐的时间，刚刚又失去唯一聊以慰藉的糖分和兴奋剂的盖文无聊的趴在桌子上，即使这样的姿势让他曾中过一枪的背部有点难受。  
奈斯安静地靠在他旁边，放下一杯热牛奶，他没动弹，不出预料的话塑料下一句就会是——  
“鉴于你的身体状态报告，我还是建议你及时退休……”  
“没门，我的退休金会缩水的。”  
“即使以最低的60%退休金你也可以保证正常生活了，再加上作为配偶的我的工资，我认为你的退休生活可以算上富裕。”没错，他们早在仿生人婚姻法一出台时就领了证。  
“停！我们已经多少次讨论这个问题了。”  
“19次，里德副队长。”  
“那等你第91次谈这个问题时我就退休。”  
“我会将每天谈10次这件事纳入日常的。”  
“什么——?！”  
“开玩笑的。”  
瞧瞧跟着他混之后这个家伙已经ooc成什么样了。盖文翻着白眼将娘们唧唧的热牛奶咽进肚子里。

真正击碎盖文最后一片自欺的叶子的是一根棒球棍。  
在追捕一个自制红冰的毒贩时，盖文凭着自己对街巷的了如指掌让奈斯继续追击，而自己则从暗巷抄近路包抄。果然，在楼间逼仄的巷子里盖文举枪截住了一边跑一边还在向后张望的毒贩。  
“不许动！举起手来！”  
年轻的毒贩仿佛迟疑地缓缓举起手来，表情阴晴不定。  
“转过身蹲下！”毒贩照做了。  
没有武器。盖文默默观察着一边小心翼翼地靠近。  
毒贩动身的那一刻盖文果断地开枪了。  
“砰——！”  
年轻人的弹跳力就是惊人，只见他一跃窜到了墙边的垃圾箱后，子弹打在铁皮上发出爆响，同时一只酒瓶朝盖文的脸砸来，他连忙侧身躲避，而一根破旧的还沾着垃圾的棒球棒接踵而至，盖文只来得及用手臂遮挡——  
咔的一声，盖文就知道完了。他倒的时候还撞翻了一个塑料垃圾桶，手枪从脱力的右手中甩出，被毒贩捡了起来。  
“没想到堵到我的是个脆骨头的老头儿啧啧。”毒贩踩着躺在垃圾上的盖文，碾压他唯一健全的左手，后者不得不闷哼出声。  
这时很快由远及近的警笛声救了盖文。  
“操！算你走运！”毒贩愤愤地吐了口口水，带着盖文的枪迅速逃走了。  
“盖文！”  
“我没事……那小子一定往地铁站口跑了……”盖文狼狈地从垃圾桶旁爬起来，装作一副若无其事的样子，虽然他知道那双灰蓝色的瞳孔正在仔细地扫描他身上的每一处伤口。  
“你的尺骨疑似发生骨折，我建议你立即——”  
“知道了。”  
在奈斯预算中高达87%的拒绝医疗的情况没有发生，这让已经准备好强行押解伤患的后续措施突兀地停滞住了。  
他呆呆地看着人类捂着曾受伤的腰部，棕色的外套有些脏兮兮的，行走的姿势尽力地保持正常。但奈斯知道那些蓄积的旧伤，和所有只有他能发现的痛苦。  
他的额灯微微发红。

果然，奈斯说的没错。  
“尺骨粉碎性骨折合并下尺桡关节脱位”，盖文眯着眼去看诊断报告上的结果，想着这些半熟悉的文字曾经还是在敢摸他钱包结果被他揍到痛哭流涕的扒手上看见的，而如今它们又一字不差地回到了自己身上。  
操。  
肿胀的右臂连撇东西都做不到了，脏话成了他唯一的发泄口。草！  
这些暗骂在心中的脏话直到他被推进手术室也没有停歇。

吊着被塞进一块钢板的手臂，盖文毫不意外地在医院门口看见了上班时间来接他的奈斯。他耸耸肩作为招呼，熟练地从奈斯打开的车门钻了进去。  
车上依然是沉默的，但盖文从来没这么感激过这一点。  
奈斯的额灯闪了几次黄光，盖文知道他是想谈论这个傻逼的石膏手顺便再将退休提上日程，于是他仰靠着座椅装作看向窗外，用丰富的行为语言拒绝了交谈。  
余光中，奈斯又回到了目视前方的标准坐姿，即使日趋完善的自动驾驶已经不需要再过多担心，但这是他的习惯。盖文悄悄瞥向那光洁的额头，除了几点雀斑再无一丝褶皱的眼角，心脏微微抽痛了一下。  
“考虑到你的年龄和骨质，我们本打算为你做仿生骨移植手术，但还好从伤势来看骨损处不太严重，我们依然采取了传统治疗方法，请每天按时服药，并在四周后再来院检查。”  
他想起那个仿生人医生的话，又想起躲避酒瓶时自己有些迟钝的身体，以及球棍砸来前突然犯病的腰。  
我真的——该死的——老了吗？！  
盖文无声地收紧了下巴。

“鉴于你的伤情，我建议你带薪休假一周。”  
仿生人队长仿佛永远带着那副令盖文头皮发麻的关切而温煦的笑容。上帝，就连不得已要批评盖文的迟到或是他又打破了什么狗屁的规定时她都只是微皱着眉头，露出那种对孩子调皮行为的不赞同的目光，这让盖文发现自己原来如此这么怀念富勒朝自己喷口水的日子。  
但或许仿生人确实是个更完美的物种——更强健的机体，更高效的智能，理论上的永生。更操蛋的是他们该死的迷人，盖文不想否认这一点，据说在仿生人婚姻法颁布后和仿生人结婚的人类甚至比新生的孩子都多，可能等世界上最后一个人类在他的仿生人伴侣怀里死去后仿生人就正式取代人类了吧。  
盖文忍不住想起上周才破的仿生人谋杀案，那个残杀了伴侣的神经兮兮的人类是如何一面嚎叫着他的殺神会给他带来永生，一面又为神明的死亡而痛哭流涕。  
看来因为不会老去的伴侣而焦虑自己的死亡的人不止他一个。

当奈斯回到家时，迎接他的是扯住他领带的手和一头撞上来的唇齿。他吃惊于盖文的主动，连忙伸手扶住人类的腰，防止边接吻边挪向床铺的过程中撞到障碍物，被盖文推到床上时他也不忘架住那条打了石膏的手臂，以防这个疯狂的男人让手再断一次。  
但这些温柔的保护似乎起了反作用。盖文跨坐上来，动作越发透着狠劲，只有单手解扣子让他更加烦躁，而且模控中心制服的质量又该死的好到撕不开。  
“容我提醒你盖文，以你现在的身体状态进行动作激烈的肛交很可能会影响骨折部位的修复。”奈斯一边帮他解开自己的扣子一边提醒道。  
“我他妈能做！”不知道是指解扣子还是上床。  
奈斯叹了口气，翻身将人类抱回床垫里，虽然在人类的张牙舞爪和对石膏的顾忌下有些艰难。  
“别动，我来。”  
奈斯熟练地褪下盖文的裤子，将半勃的阴茎吞入口中，成功引起后者窒息般的抽气。多年的对其形状的描摹和记录让他的舌头能完美地吸吮每一寸敏感的肌肤，同时托住人类腰侧的手掌轻柔地安抚着腰肌，防止被快感刺激的绷紧牵痛那的旧伤。  
盖文大声呻吟着，掩住自己越来越强烈的、涌上喉头的委屈和恐惧，然后毫无预警地射到了奈斯的嘴里。  
两个人都愣住了。  
奈斯随即神色自然地吞下了那些液体，并仔细地将马眼和柱体上残留的精糜舔舐干净。但盖文像是终于承受不住先前的情感和早泄的羞耻感，他用打着石膏和绷带的手臂一起捂住了脸，发出了一声难以自持的哽咽。  
奈斯有些慌张，他想吻住盖文的唇，却只能吻上那块脆弱的石膏。  
“我现在是个没用的糟老头子了，”盖文闷闷地说道，“过不了十几年我就会把自己尿湿，然后包着尿片留着口水在养老院里和那群塑料护士们唱印第安男孩了——别反驳我！我特么是个人类！是人类都是会老死的！”  
奈斯只能闭上嘴安静地看着他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，将那些积压的悲楚和恐惧吐出来。  
“我只是——”盖文大声地吸着鼻子把自己来不及溢出的眼泪咽回到肚子里，“我这样一个老掉渣的身体还有什么可吸引你的地方呢？”  
一把年纪的人此时却哭得像个害怕被遗弃的孩童。  
奈因的光圈红透了。虽然如今已经几乎没有仿生人还留着这个暴露性的标志，但为了盖文能清楚地分辨他的情绪，他还是选择留着它。  
奈斯轻轻叹了口气，将唇抵在人类的额头上，像安慰梦魇的孩子。  
“我曾经无法理解死亡，是你教会了我。”  
奈斯用褪去皮肤层的手握住盖文的，十指相扣。他想起那次出任务，仍然以完成任务为最高优先级的他差点死掉，是盖文冒着中弹的危险救了他。那是盖文冲他发的最大的一次脾气，然后他们便打上了床。这也是他们在一起的开端。  
身下的人仿佛也想起了同样的往事，抽气声渐渐放缓。  
“而衰老让死亡这件终将发生的事情以缓慢而温柔的方式提醒着我，它只会让我珍惜任何相处的时间来爱你。”  
奈斯牵着他的手按在自己的腹部，那个埋藏着仿生心脏的地方。  
“我想让你明白，我对你的爱是写进我灵魂里的代码，是我永远打不破的红墙。”  
盖文像是终于忍受不了了，伸手勾住奈斯的脖子将他拉入热情的吻里。至于退休，等休假结束了他会考虑的。

尾声  
如果让十五年前的奈因回答什么是爱情，他可能立即检索出上亿条人类对爱情的描述。而如今，他褪去皮肤投影的手指温柔地抚过爱人脸上代表衰老的皱褶，却发现浮现的答案是所有那些美好的回忆，温柔地荡漾在胸口。  
作为仿生人，这些记忆也许只是由0和1组成的数据；而作为奈因，这就是他灵魂的来源。  
就像没有经历自己破茧的蝴蝶，外力捅破的茧里解放的只是臃肿无力的躯壳。那面墙也是如此。一出厂就被人为撤离红墙的奈因依然活在自己设定的“墙壁”里，直到遇到盖文，他才学会怎样作为一个人活下去。  
这些缠绵的爱意造就了回忆，而回忆也延续了爱意。如果要用一个单词来概括爱情，那就是——盖文·里德。  
奈因注视着熟睡的人类，轻柔地吻下去。

Fin.

后记:  
面對死亡的時候仿生人也許其實更像兒童。人類可以在成長過程中懵懵懂懂地接受自己終將一死的事實，但是生來就有智慧的仿生人只能在覺醒的那一瞬間硬生生地吃下這個事實。這件事每次都讓我覺得殘酷。——xxx83221  
这句话是在sy评论里看见的，看到这段文字的时候我便想写一篇关于衰老和死亡的思考的文，但写着写着发现还是想写圣诞小甜饼(也可能是拖着时间太长X)所以就变成了【我老了你是不是不爱我了】的无脑文2333  
还是希望你们喜欢~


End file.
